


sweet pink lips and sticky fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (i love tagging btw) (it's so fun), (it would be andratilie in this case), Alternate Universe-Gender Changes, And Nothing Actually Happens, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Andreil, First Smut Fic, Genderswap, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, That's it, This is Bad, Vaginal Fingering, also no sorry this doesn't include the famous scene, also the only genders that changed are andrew and neil, andrew is gay for neil, author is a lesbian trying her best, for 600 words, horny thoughts, it's not too graphic, its just thoughts, kev is still a guy, like the summary would make you believe, this takes place before they hook up but after andrew is off his meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just because i hate you doesn't mean i wouldn't eat you out."Andromeda hates Natalie. It's not her fault Natalie just happens to look like sex on legs.
Relationships: Fem! - Relationship, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	sweet pink lips and sticky fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:i don't write smut. this is bad 
> 
> NSFW ahead!

Andromeda hates her, but she can't deny that the woman is attractive.

Natalie sat with her back on the cool brick, her fiery hair curling across her forehead and spilling down her side where it was hastily tied into a braid. Her shorts were tight around her thighs and though her t-shirt was loose, it held no room for imagination. 

One of the first things that drew Andromeda into Natalie in the first place was her hair. It was almost constantly pulled into that messy braid, that lay across her shoulders and sometimes across her breasts. Natalie’s breast's were another thing that had Andromeda absolutely mesmerized.Andromeda had only consented to being with 5 women over the years. 

_ Jolene (or ‘Jo’) _

Jo had average sized breasts, though Andromeda hadn't paid much attention to them when she slipped her hand into the girls panties, fingering her fast and hard so she could have something to jerk off to later. 

_ Riley  _

The same as Jo. 

_ Shauna  _

Andromeda had groped Shauna’s chest a couple of times, over their time hooking up together in juvie, but the girl was never that responsive to it, so it was few and far between. 

_ Lydia  _

Andromeda hadn't actually touched Lydia all that much, as she only had one threesome with her and Shauna to see if she was interested in group sex. Andromeda will admit it was a bit arousing to see someone else touch Shauna, and have her be so responsive, but the whole interaction had put her on edge, having another body to account for. (She decided she didn't like group sex all that much when Lydia tried to touch her ass,so she left halfway through. A month later she left juvie to move in with the Minyards.) 

_ Rowen _

Rowen had relatively small breasts, which she was quite insecure about, so Andromeda never really touched them.

With those combined experiences, and just the fact that she just wasn't into boobs all that much (she liked them, obviously, but they weren't that exciting) it came as a shock to her that she was so fixated with Natalie’s chest. Her tits were  _ big _ though. Andromeda sometimes caught herself dreaming about shoving her face between Natilie’s breasts and having the time of her life. Obviously she couldn't do that, as Natalie didn't swing, but the thought was in ticking, and one she had touched herself too many times before. 

_ Fuck _ , she was gay. 

Andromeda always liked to set the scene when she fantasized, imagining a perfect woman for what she felt was most attractive at the moment, but lately her fantasies had been all about Natalie and she couldn't stop it. The thoughts were bleeding into her real life too, and they weren't making things  _ difficult  _ per se, but they were annoying. 

Whenever Natalie flipped her hair, Andromeda would imagine sinking her teeth into her pale neck. Every time she stepped into the showers in the locker room, her towel wrapped around her slim frame, Andromeda imagined pulling that piece of fabric off. Every time Natalie went to the bathroom, Andromeda imagined following her, pushing the ginger onto the countertop, laying her back, slipping off those black lace panties (That Andromeda definitely did not pay attention too or touch when she went through Natalie’s bag,no sir.) and connecting her mouth to Natalie's gorgeous heat. 

Or even now, Andromeda imagined crowding Natalie against the brick wall she stood in front of and shoving her hand into her underwater as she big into her lips. 

But then; 

“Andromeda! What the fuck are you staring at!” Kevin yells, “We need to head to the court! Go get Natalie!” 

The moment is broken. 

And Andromeda remembers that she despises Josten. 

No matter how much she wants to fuck her untill she physically can't anymore. 

The pretty faces are always wasted, She thinks to herself as she approaches the Exy fanatic. 

Welp, she thinks again, later in bed, when her fingers are sticky and her pants are a mess, I hate Natalie Josten.


End file.
